Trancy's time
by Laulou
Summary: Dans le manoir Trancy, la vie n'est pas toujours toute rose pour notre jeune Alois, surtout lorsqu'un certain Majordome refoule ses avances. AloisxClaude.


**Trancy's time.**

Il pleuvait encore ce jour-là. Chose d'ailleurs étonnante quand la pluie persistait en pleins mois de Juillet et ce, depuis une bonne semaine. Cette défaillance météorologique déplaisait particulièrement à notre jeune blondinet, qui s'ennuyait ferme depuis que son Majordome lui avait interdit tout accès au jardin. Certes Alois n'était pas un adolescent docile et obéissant mais le simple fait de savoir que Claude était parfaitement capable de le réprimander lui ôter toute tentative de rébellion. C'est donc seul, que notre jeune Trancy se trouvait devant une partie d'échec à peine débutée. Aucun de ses domestiques ne s'étaient proposés de venir débattre une partie en sa présence ou du moins, sa seigneurie n'avait demandé à personnes de lui tenir compagnie. Les triplets l'agaçait tellement que le simple fait de les croiser dans un couloir leur coutait un claquement de langue réprobateur suivit d'un long regard haineux, quand à Hannah, sa simple présence le répugnait, il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver dans la même salle que cette catin. Soupirant longuement en prenant le cavalier blanc en main, l'examinant sans grand intérêt avant de l'envoyer valser contre l'un des murs tapissés de la pièce. Tout cela le mettais hors de lui. Personne dans ce manoir ne semblait se soucier de sa personne.

- Je suis Alois Trancy ! Comment ose-t-il me traiter de la sorte !

Ceci dit, le jeune Comte se leva d'un bond envoyant valser la totalité de l'échiquier sur le carrelage d'un geste svelte du bras. Soulagé par ce geste rageur, il s'écarta de la table et sortit d'un pas nonchalant de la pièce, mains dans les poches sentant sa colère diminuait peu à peu. Il était vrai que notre jeune comte n'était pas équilibré psychologiquement. Certaines personnes de la ville le considérait comme une personne lunatique et colérique. Il n'en était rien. Du moins, c'est-ce qu'il pensait. Il avait seulement des baisses de moral et des pics de gaieté auxquels il navait aucune explications rationnelles, de toute façon, cela lui était égal.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Alois se dirigeait inconsciemment vers le bureau de Claude. Il connaissait cette pièce par coeur, il fallait dire qu'il y passait la plus grande partie de son temps. Sortant soudainement de sa rêverie, le jeune Comte saperçut alors de l'endroit où il venait d'atterrir . Haussant les épaules, un petit sourire enfantin aux lèvres, assez amusé d'être venue ici sans l'avoir pensé, il ouvrit la porte et entra enfin dans la pièce.

- Jeune maître, le repas sera bientôt servis, vous devriez vous rendre au salon.

A l'entente de la voix de son Majordome, toute traces de colère, encore présentes lorsqu'il avait franchit cette porte s'estompèrent sur le champs. Collant son dos sur la porte en baissant les yeux comme un enfant pris en faute, Alois tenta alors un regard vers son Majordome qui, assit derrière son bureau remplissait moultes paperasses.

- Claude, je n'ai pas faim.. Et d'ailleurs, je meurs d'ennuis. Divertis-moi un peu, veux-tu ?

- Il ne serait d'aucune utilité de commencer une quelconque activité maintenant.

Soupirant, déçu, Alois se détacha de la porte et s'approcha de Claude décidé de ne pas lâcher l'affaire. Ce dernier qui avait compris la tentative de son maître, rangea alors ses papiers, examinant son mortel d'un air impassible. S'asseyant sur le bord du bureau, laissant ses jambes se balançer légèrement d'un rythme décadent, Alois toisa son Majordome d'un regard bourré de sous-entendu, ajoutant cela un petit sourire en coin. Restant toujours impassible, malgré qu'il fut amusé par la manière dont son maître se comportait, il ne laisser rien paraitre, voulant voir comment les choses allaient évoluées. Alois, qui pensait avoir attiré son entière attention, gratta le bois du bureau d'un de ses ongles manucurés, la mine d'un petit enfant innocent plaqué sur son visage.

- C'est dommage car j'avais une excellente idée. Et je suis sur qu'elle t'aurait plu.

Lançant un regard à son Majordome afin de déterminer ce que penser ce dernier, il continua dans sa lancée, voyant que celui-ci regardait le balancement hypnotique de ses jambes.

- Tu sais, ces choses que l'on fait seulement entre adultes.

Claude attrapa l'une des jambes de son Altesse qui, surprit, lâcha un petit couinement. Ouvrant la bouche pour protester ce traitement, Alois n'eut cependant pas le temps de souffler mot que Claude, le regard réprobateur, lui lâcha dun ton sec.

- Justement votre Altesse, ces choses ne se font qu'entre adultes, et vous n'etes qu'un enfant jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Maintenant, veuillez descendre de ce bureau, ces manières ne sont pas dignes dun Comte.

Dégageant sa jambe de l'emprise de Claude, Alois le fusilla du regard, descendant si vite du bureau qu'on eut presque cru qu'il s'était brulé.

- En tout cas, mon père, lui, ne s'en privait pas !

Ceci dit, le blondinet sortit en trombe de la pièce en prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière lui sous le sourire en coin de Claude, qui hochait la tête d'un mouvement désapprobateur. Décidément, son maitre avait du caractère, et cela n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Jamais il n'avait passé un pacte avec un humain aussi extraverti et complexe. Lorsqu'il avait vu Alois pour la première fois, ce dernier était fatigué, éreinté par la vie. Son apparence était déplorable. Depuis, Claude avait réussis à créer cette carapace que le jeune maitre maîtrisait à la perfection. Au vue des mortels, le jeune Comte était maintenant un adolescent sadique, jouissant de ses airs bellâtres et de son visage dange déchu. A cette image, qui put croire qu'Alois cachait enfaite, au fond de lui, une âme déchiquetée et une enfance pour le moins désastreuse ? L'image, voila la chose la plus importante dans ce pacte. Se levant enfin, Claude sortit de son bureau, se dirigeant vers le salon où son maitre mangeait, ou devrait-on dire, jouait avec les aliments se trouvant dans son assiette sous les yeux attentifs de ses domestiques.

- On ne joue pas avec la nourriture, Altesse.

Le dit Altesse, leva son regard vers Claude, une moue marquée sur le visage, puis, imperturbable, posa son coude sur la table, s'avachissant sur cette dernière par pure provocation.

- Dégagez vous quatre.

La voix de Claude cingla lair. Ne demandant par leur reste, Hannah et les triplets quittèrent la salle tandis que Claude se rapprochait de son maitre, prenant le coude de ce dernier avec une telle poigne que celui-ci en gémit de douleur.

- A-Arrête, tu me fais mal !

Le regard suppliant du jeune Comte lui fit lâcher laffaire. Alois, encore chamboulé par cet acte, détourna le regard, prenant sa fourchette le coeur gros, puis, comme prit dun spasme, se releva pour venir enserrer la taille de son démon, sentant les larmes couler peu à peu. Claude, prit au dépourvu, ce qui était un comble pour lui, passa une main dans la chevelure blonde de son Altesse.

- Mon Claude, j'ai peur, ne me laisse pas... Jamais !

- Vous ne serez jamais seul votre Altesse, je serais toujours à vos côtés.

- Jusqu'à la fin .. ? Jure-le moi !

- Votre Altesse, jamais je ne vous mentirais.

* * *

><p>Alors voilà. Cette fanfcition est un peu comme un pari personnel. En effet, en survolant un peu les fanfictions de ce site, j'ai pu apercevoir que la plus grande partie concernait du SebxCiel. Alors pourquoi pas du ClaudexAlois ? Je sais que beaucoup de personne n'adhèrent pas à ce couple, mais j'aime bien ressortir du lot, pour ne pas trop plonger dans le superficiel. Ceci dit, je ne sais pas si je mettrai d'autres chapitres en ligne. Pour me donner votre avis, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews, cela fait toujours chaud au coeur de savoir si son travail est apprécié (ou pas) . ^^<p> 


End file.
